Making Promises
by NeverTooOldToBeNerdy
Summary: In honour of NY's legalising of same-sex marriage, some short, drabbly messes.   My imaginings of what "official" things might be said at a Klaine wedding. No particular order to them, please take them as a small, sparkling offering of hope and love.
1. Chapter 1: Kurt

**A/N: I heard the news about same-sex marriage being legalised in NY and suddenly I NEEDED to write the following two things. Both were fully formed inside my head, seriously!  
>I couldn't decide which one to write first, so I actually tossed a coin to see which of my favourite boys got to speak first. I suspect Kurt may have cheated somehow, he does have a way of always getting what he wants. Although I'm surprised he didn't insist on the last word... ;P<strong>  
><strong>I don't own Glee of course, and I'm beginning to think that these deeds to 94% of France and Spain might be less than authentic, bummer.<strong>  
><strong><em>Feel Free to read the two "chapters" in the order YOU think would be nice.<em> As always, reviews, comments and gifts of fruit or whimsical figurines are a welcome surprise.**

Kurt Hummel

I've never believed in love at first sight. 

How good can a first impression be? 

I have often wished that I could trust in God, or Destiny or the forces of karma, and believe that because I try to live a good and honest life the universe will reward me and that when it does reward me I will be wise enough and perceptive enough to recognise that fact and hang on to the heavenly reward for dear life.

But life is not like that, I know.

When I met you then, it was NOT love at first sight. 

I touched your shoulder and asked a question and you turned to me, your warm earth eyes smiling at me as you said your name and took my hand.

But it was not love at first sight. 

You took my hand that day and we ran through sunlight and antiques and polished wood and you sang to me and for the first time in a long, long while I felt the warmth of the sun reach my soul and I smiled back at you.

But it was not love at first sight. 

Since then we have talked, and sung. We have walked hand in hand, and alone. We have danced and argued and made up and hurt each other and made up and not spoken in anger and made up and not spoken in a good way and made out and still...

It was not love at first sight. 

For every time I have failed to hear what you truly wanted to say, I promise I will listen until I understand.

For every time I have won an argument, or won a bet, I swear I will lose the next one, just to keep us even.

When you are sick I will fuss and bother over you until you scream at me despite your sore throat to leave you alone.

When you are happy and excited about life I will listen to you sing about it, or dance with you, or sing with you or at least try to refrain from rolling my cynical eyes in a manner which might risk your good mood.

For the rest of my life I will live my life with courage and with hope, knowing that because YOU consider me worthy of love...

I AM WORTHY. 

Everything I have, everything I am, everything I will ever want or want to be is yours too now.

It all started when you turned to look at me.

It was love, in hindsight.


	2. Chapter 2: Blaine

**A/N: see previous chapter for an explanation of this drabbley mess. I am leaving it IN-complete simply because I have the strangest feeling that there may be more people wanting to speak at this "virtual hypothetical wedding", if indeed it is a wedding. It can be whatever you the reader wishes it to be.**

**Except a pony.**

**Or cake.**

**But other things are fine.**

Blaine Anderson

You are my best friend.

I spent far too long fooling myself that that is all we were.

But when you think about it, that simple fact IS the best part of us.

You are my FRIEND.

When I need someone to listen to me, or to tell me the truth, or to lie to me, or to get me out of an attack of the blahs, or to stop me from trying to fly too high, or to raise me up, I know that YOU will always be there to be my friend.

I swear that I will always be your friend too.

You are my BEST friend.

You tell me that when I sing to you, it touches your heart. But that's a given, because everything I feel or sing or say comes from there first anyway.

From YOUR heart.

I promise that I will always listen to you, my heart, that I will always treat it, and you with respect, honour and love.

I promise that whenever I hurt you, my heart, and we both know that we can hurt each other so easily, I promise that we will ALWAYS talk about it, I will always be open to you and I will never, never let you wonder about or doubt my depth of feeling and affection for you.

I promise you that I will always be your safe place, your warm hug, your sunlit sanctuary, just the way you will always be mine.

People think that OUR song is Teenage Dream, but we both know it isn't.

You are so much MORE than a dream. You are the reality that I build my whole world on.

You are stronger than the strongest steel, more fierce than a thousand divas.

When I start to drown in your eyes – so like the ocean on a stormy day – I know that it is safe for me to let go and float in you, because you are that which makes me MORE than I am, and makes me ALL that I know I can be.

We are not two souls becoming one here; we are two souls choosing to travel a path together.

And however smooth or rocky our path becomes I know that because we have TWO sets of legs and eyes and minds and hearts – we are TWICE as likely to walk it successfully.

And one day I know that we will turn, and look back along that path, and see how well we have walked it together, and then we will smile at each other, and turn, and take a few more steps.

And I can't wait to see where that path will lead us.


End file.
